mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Falls/Gallery
Prologue Ponyville S4E10.png|Another beautiful day in Ponyville. Rainbow speaking to Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps S4E10.png|Rainbow Dash always seems to be leading up to something. Fluttershy 'We're all ears' S4E10.png|Fluttershy: Always cute, always concurs! Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png|Bulk Biceps: Stallion of much brawn, but little brain. Bulk lifting his leg S4E10.png|Hoof pump. Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png|Big pony, big poser! Fluttershy observing S4E10.png|Bulk Biceps, Fluttershy and Angel. Bulk shouting at Fluttershy S4E10.png|Bulky just "YEAH!"'d Angel right out of the episode. Rainbow 'I like your attitude, Bulk Biceps' S4E10.png Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Derp. Rainbow 'it's up to the three of us' S4E10.png|"It's up to the three of us." Rainbow 'remind you how much I' S4E10.png Rainbow correcting herself S4E10.png|Dashie correcting herself. Fluttershy agreeing S4E10.png|Fluttershy agrees. Fluttershy 'I really, really, really' S4E10.png Bulk 'Bring it on!' S4E10.png|"Bring it on!" Fluttershy looking at Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Pinkie Pie in front of Bulk Biceps and Fluttershy S4E10.png Pinkie Pie being a cheerleader S4E10.png|A really cute cheerleader outfit. Pinkie Pie cheering with Fluttershy on the floor S4E10.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Fluttershy using a megaphone S4E10.png|"Gimme a P for Ponyville!" Bulk shouting P at Pinkie S4E10.png|"P!" Bulk smiling S4E10.png Fluttershy 'thanks, Pinkie Pie' S4E10.png Fluttershy correcting herself S4E10.png Fluttershy laughing nervously S4E10.png Rainbow 'for when we qualify for' S4E10.png Rainbow Dash talking S4E10.png Bulk 'And after that' S4E10.png Bulk 'in the Equestria Games!' S4E10.png Bulk and Fluttershy hears Applejack's voice S4E10.png Applejack coming round the corner S4E10.png Applejack pulling a wagon full of apple brown bettys S4E10.png Bulk looking at the bettys S4E10.png Pinkie 'P is for 'Perfect'!' S4E10.png|"P is for Perfect!" Rainbow facehoof S4E10.png Applejack, Bulk and Fluttershy eating bettys S4E10.png Rainbow 'Show me what you got!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Put some bend into those knees!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Flap those wings!' S4E10.png|"Flap those wings!" Rainbow 'all four hooves off the ground' S4E10.png Rainbow smiling S4E10.png Rainbow counting to three quickly S4E10.png|"One two three!" Bracing to fly S4E10.png Bulk trying to fly S4E10.png Bulk struggling to fly S4E10.png Rainbow 'while you're up there!' S4E10.png Bulk wheezes S4E10.png Fluttershy getting pulled down S4E10.png Rainbow shielding herself S4E10.png|Agh. Applejack feels the impact S4E10.png Rainbow under Bulk S4E10.png Pinkie Pie 'P is for' S4E10.png Pinkie Pie trying to think of a word S4E10.png Pinkie Pie "'pain'?" S4E10.png|"P is for Pain?" Rainbow feeling down S4E10.png|This isn't gonna be easy. On the train Train moving S4E10.png|A beautiful train and mountain scenery. Rainbow looking out the train window S4E10.png|Nice scenery! Helia 'Good luck, Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png|"Good luck, Rainbow Dash!" Helia 'on the Aerial Relay' S4E10.png|"You'll do great on the Aerial Relay!" Thunderlane sighs S4E10.png Helia and Thunderlane walking S4E10.png Twilight 'Good luck!' S4E10.png|"Good luck!" Twilight 'It was nice of you to be' S4E10.png|It was nice of you to be. Twilight trying to think of something to say S4E10.png Twilight looking at Bulk's wing S4E10.png Twilight 'the strongest flyers' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Nothing nice about it' S4E10.png Rainbow 'I know that I can pick up' S4E10.png Rainbow 'I'm sure of it' S4E10.png Rainbow 'I'm pretty awesome' S4E10.png Fluttershy struggling S4E10.png|Fluttershy must be really suffering. Fluttershy under Bulk S4E10.png|Are you sure this is the first class car? Fluttershy 'I just hope I don't let anypony down' S4E10.png Bulk 'We'll make them proud!' S4E10.png|"We'll make them proud!" Pinkie Pie 'P is for 'Proud'!' S4E10.png|"'P' is for 'Proud'!'" Pinkie Pie 'We're gonna be' S4E10.png Rarity 'Can't wait to see what' S4E10.png Rarity 'for the Equestria Games' S4E10.png|Ooh, and I'll make the cutest outfits for you! Applejack 'And we will make it to the Games' S4E10.png Applejack presents a betty S4E10.png Over at Rainbow Falls Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Train moving with rainbow-colored waterfalls in the background S4E10.png Train arriving at Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk walking S4E10.png Crescent 'There's Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png Main cast and Bulk setting up a tent S4E10.png Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow and other ponies look up S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow looking at the other ponies S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png|"And the game is on!" Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png|"Some real competition here!" Fleetfoot 'Two more days of practice' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Rainbow sees the Wonderbolts walking away S4E10.png Rainbow 'a winner when they see one' S4E10.png Rainbow "Right team?" S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Right' S4E10.png Bulk shouts 'Yeah!' S4E10.png|"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie throws confetti S4E10.png Pinkie Pie blowing party hooter S4E10.png Twilight and Pinkie looking at each other S4E10.png Twilight 'I'm with her!' S4E10.png Rainbow and Twilight hears cheerleaders S4E10.png Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png|Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale. Pinkie Pie smiling S4E10.png Pinkie Pie "Where can I get pompoms like those?" S4E10.png|"Where can I get pompoms like those?!" The training Rainbow 'do I need to remind you' S4E10.png Bulk 'Maybe' S4E10.png|"Maybe." Rainbow 'We want to qualify!' S4E10.png|"We want to qualify!" Rainbow Dash flying in Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png|"Let me see you flap it!" Fluttershy and Rainbow seeing Bulk flying S4E10.png Bulk grunting while flying S4E10.png Bulk getting hit by a betty S4E10.png Rainbow sees Bulk fall down S4E10.png Applejack flings a betty with her tail S4E10.png|Applejack flinging a betty with her tail Rainbow sees the betty S4E10.png Applejack 'Sorry!' S4E10.png|"Sorry!" Applejack 'Got the idea from them' S4E10.png|"Got the idea from them, but..." Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley catapulting the muffins S4E10.png|"Hooves down! Cakes up!" Spitfire and Fleetfoot about to eat the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png|"Looks like they got better aim." Rainbow with horseshoe S4E10.png Rainbow looking at Bulk S4E10.png Rainbow inserts horseshoe onto Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Fluttershy talking to Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy 'I don't want to take it if you're not super sure' S4E10.png Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png|"Ready!" Fluttershy touches the horseshoe on Bulk's hoof S4E10.png Fluttershy with horseshoe S4E10.png Fluttershy loses hold of the horseshoe S4E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow sees horseshoe falling down S4E10.png Rarity walking towards the horseshoe S4E10.png Rarity levitating horseshoe S4E10.png Rainbow 'We were using that!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'has color-coordinated horseshoes or anything!' S4E10.png Spitfire transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Rainbow 'I guess some ponies do' S4E10.png Twilight 'Some ponies do what' S4E10.png Rainbow 'and going to the Equestria Games' S4E10.png Twilight looking S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Soarin is flying S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk looking up S4E10.png Rainbow 'And my personal heroes' S4E10.png Rainbow 'maybe you can learn something' S4E10.png Rainbow being serious S4E10.png|Why so serious, Dashie? Rainbow looks up S4E10.png Soarin flying through ring S4E10.png|Hmm. Those rings don't seem to have the normal rainbow. Why is that? Rainbow wants Bulk and Fluttershy to look up S4E10.png|"Please learn something!" Fleetfoot on the ground S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'pick up the pace!' S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You can do better than that!' S4E10.png Spitfire being massaged S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering S4E10.png Soarin flying S4E10.png Soarin sees something S4E10.png Soarin' hits hoop S04E10.png|Owee! Spitfire and Fleetfoot sees Soarin falling S4E10.png|"Not again, Clipper!" Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk sees Soarin falling S4E10.png|Okay, not why she wanted them to learn. Soarin' falling down S04E10.png|AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Soarin's replacement Soarin falls down S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire see Soarin falling down S4E10.png|Spitfire and Fleetfoot, here seen not moving at all as Soarin falls to his doom. Main cast and Bulk sees Soarin falling down S4E10.png Rainbow sees Soarin falling down S4E10.png Soarin falling down S4E10.png Rainbow rescues Soarin S4E10.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S4E10.png|Catching her hero! Rainbow and Soarin on the ground S4E10.png|Well, don't just stand there, RD. Say something to him. Rainbow sees Soarin now with broken wing S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Spitfire 'As good as any Wonderbolt!' S4E10.png|"As good as any Wonderbolt!" Fluttershy 'I'm just so proud of you' S4E10.png|Thank you Captain Obvious Fluttershy 'At least, I hope he's okay' S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you okay' S4E10.png|"Are you okay?" Fluttershy sees Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot shocked S4E10.png|Spitfire and Fleetfoot are shocked. Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png|P is for Paramedic Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Soarin 'You're the best, Rainbow Dash' S4E10.png|"You're the best, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow 'it was nothin' S4E10.png|Dashie likes that complement! ;) Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|"'P' is for Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy whispering at Bulk's ear S4E10.png|"Um, 'Rainbow Dash' actually starts with an 'R'." Bulk feeling embarrassed S4E10.png|Oh, really? Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png|"Never mind!" Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire look at each other S4E10.png|Thinking what I'm thinking? Spitfire and Fleetfoot putting on their glasses S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'you grew up in Cloudsdale' S4E10.png Spitfire 'you could fly with us' S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot looking at each other while Rainbow is looking at them S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You could practice with us' S4E10.png|"You could practice with us." Rainbow 'I don't know' S4E10.png Rainbow 'to be at my best' S4E10.png Rainbow 'Don't wanna be too worn out' S4E10.png Spitfire 'through some pretty intense workouts' S4E10.png Rainbow 'some major tail at the Academy' S4E10.png Rainbow 'will feel about me practicing' S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Think about it, Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png|"Think about it, Rainbow Dash!" Fleetfoot pointing towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow looks behind S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps and a butterfly S4E10.png|P is for Pecs Rainbow looks up towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow agrees S4E10.png Spitfire 'Wise decision' S4E10.png|"Wise decision." Rainbow looks behind her S4E10.png|I hope so. Practicing on both teams Rainbow Dash about to go through the rings S4E10.png Fleetfoot ready S4E10.png Rainbow with a horseshoe on her hoof S4E10.png Going through the moving rings S4E10.png Rainbow flying fast S4E10.png Rainbow going through the rings S4E10.png Fleetfoot flying no suit S4E10.png Rainbow transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Awesome!' S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png|"Whinny, ponies, whinny! Fly on fly on fly on!" Twilight with pom-poms on her hooves S4E10.png|Alicorn Princess Cheerleader Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow encouraging Bulk S4E10.png Bulk stuck in the ring S4E10.png|Uh-oh! Bad timing! Fluttershy 'I'm ready to take the horseshoe' S4E10.png Bulk transferring horseshoe to Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk and Fluttershy gets flung away S4E10.png Rainbow feels the impact S4E10.png Bulk trying to find Fluttershy S4E10.png Fluttershy stuck behind Bulk's back S4E10.png|Poor Fluttershy. Rainbow facehoofing S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts doing wing-ups S4E10.png|She's a wrrrrrreckin' machine! Fluttershy trying to do wing-ups S4E10.png Fluttershy cowers down S4E10.png Bulk can't do wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow 'keep doing your wing-ups' S4E10.png Twilight sees Rainbow flying away S4E10.png Twilight suspicious S4E10.png Rainbow, Spitfire and Fleetfoot eating while flying S4E10.png Fluttershy eating a betty S4E10.png Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Bulk together S4E10.png Bulk consuming the bettys S4E10.png Bulk presenting the last betty to Rainbow S4E10.png|Want some? Rainbow rejects the offer S4E10.png|No thanks. Rainbow rubbing on her belly S4E10.png|I'm full already. Bulk bouncing the betty with his muscles S4E10.png Rainbow walking backwards slowly S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts with goggles S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Rainbow's goggles being cleaned S4E10.png|Dashie's goggles being cleaned. Rainbow's hoof being shined S4E10.png Spitfire's tail being blown by a hairdryer S4E10.png Ponies measuring S4E10.png Scissors cutting through fabric S4E10.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts with new outfits S4E10.png Flower being levitated onto Bulk S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png|P is for Pretty Rainbow sees Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png Rainbow awkward grin S4E10.png Rainbow flying through ring S4E10.png Rainbow waving S4E10.png Rainbow walking towards behind the tree S4E10.png Rainbow walking out from behind the tree S4E10.png A hard decision Rainbow taking a drink of water S4E10.png Twilight catches Rainbow in the act S4E10.png|Busted! Rainbow spits out water S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "you know?" S4E10.png Twilight "they're too busy practicing" S4E10.png Rainbow "we're still gonna qualify" S4E10.png Rainbow "I can fly fast enough" S4E10.png Twilight "one of the teams you're practicing with" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash prefers winners over non-winners S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "Ponyville will still qualify" S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot walking up S4E10.png Rainbow looking at Wonderbolts S4E10.png Fleetfoot considers Rainbow an asset S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot "permanently" S4E10.png|P is for Permanently Rainbow Dash gasping excitedly S4E10.png|Dashie like! Spitfire with hoof around Rainbow S4E10.png Fleetfoot "you won't be able to fly for Ponyville" S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk practicing baton pass S4E10.png Fluttershy hits Bulk with horseshoe S4E10.png Bulk Biceps about to cry S4E10.png Bulk Biceps crying S4E10.png Rainbow struggles with her decision S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot give Rainbow time to think S4E10.png Rainbow "they want me to fly with them!" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash lying in the grass S4E10.png Twilight considering Rainbow's friends S4E10.png Rainbow wants to fly with the best team S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "what would you do?" S4E10.png Twilight walking away S4E10.png Rainbow Dash indecisive S4E10.png Taking a third way Rainbow Falls Equestria Games tryout field S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot speeding down the track S4E10.png|Spitfire and Fleetfoot speeding down the track. Cloudsdale coaches blown by wind S4E10.png Cloudsdale team coaches S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk hear Rainbow wailing S4E10.png Rainbow in bandages and wheelchair S4E10.png|Bandaged Dashie in a wheelchair. Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Twilight Sparkle in disbelief S4E10.png|Twilight ain't falling for that. Spitfire "all of them?" S4E10.png|"All of them?" Rainbow Dash mumbling S4E10.png Pinkie Pie loses her temper S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Rainbow being overdramatic S4E10.png Twilight still disbelieving S4E10.png Fluttershy takes care of Rainbow S4E10.png Rainbow Dash nervous lip bite S4E10.png Twilight next to EKG S4E10.png|P is for Pulse Rainbow and friends in hospital room S4E10.png Applejack holding apple brown betty S4E10.png Applejack force-feeding Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "couldn't have done that on my own" S4E10.png Twilight sighing S4E10.png Rarity levitating silk sling S4E10.png Rainbow smiling at Rarity's gift S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk check in on Rainbow S4E10.png Bulk Biceps stuck in door frame S4E10.png Bulk Biceps embarrassed smile S4E10.png Rainbow Dash in hospital bed S4E10.png Fluttershy telling Rainbow not to worry S4E10.png Fluttershy smiling at Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk found a replacement S4E10.png Derpy enters the room S4E10.png|What's this? A cross-eyed mare that we've seen multiple times before has now returned? Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png|And then the fandom rejoiced. Fluttershy feeling sorry for Rainbow S4E10.png Fluttershy making a promise S4E10.png Derpy scared in background S04E10.png|"CROSS OUR HEARTS!" Fluttershy speaks to Bulk Biceps S04E10.png Derpy looking at dropped flag S4E10.png|Oopsy. Must've dropped my flag. Rainbow Dash touched by Fluttershy's words S4E10.png Twilight "choosing not to choose" S4E10.png Soarin in the adjacent bed S4E10.png Rainbow Dash and Soarin in hospital beds S4E10.png|Dashie and Soarin in hospital beds. Soarin just keeping his wing warm S4E10.png Rainbow Dash growing suspicious S4E10.png Soarin growing suspicious S4E10.png Rainbow makes a realization S4E10.png Rainbow "until I got hurt" S4E10.png Soarin "we're all out of luck" S4E10.png Soarin under the bedsheets S4E10.png Rainbow Dash looking at rainbow S4E10.png Rainbow shining on flag S4E10.png|Shimmering rainbow light on flag. Rainbow glow in Dash's eyes S4E10.png Rainbow Dash's shining epiphany S4E10.png Rainbow Dash getting out of hospital bed S4E10.png|I will do this! Loyalty over fame Mane 5 sitting around looking sad S4E10.png Twilight Sparkle "I don't think we're gonna qualify" S4E10.png|"I don't think we're gonna qualify." Twilight "no offense" S4E10.png|"No offense." Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps looking sad S4E10.png Derpy shrugging S4E10.png|Why would I be offended? Pinkie Pie angry and pointing at pompoms S4E10.png|P is for PomPoms Applejack asking Pinkie about pompoms S4E10.png Rarity levitating dress S4E10.png Rarity "I am pretty fashion-forward" S4E10.png Twilight "is that Rainbow Dash..." S4E10.png Mane 5 looking toward Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow Dash and Soarin walking proud S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot surprised S4E10.png|She healed that fast! That's an academy record. Fleetfoot "does this mean you're feeling better?" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "I feel great because" S4E10.png Rainbow pulling bandages off S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk, and Derpy shocked S4E10.png|Le Gasp! Rainbow Dash "I faked my injury" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png|Dashie telling the truth. Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash touched smile S4E10.png Spitfire nudging Fleetfoot S4E10.png Rainbow Dash chooses Ponyville S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot confused S4E10.png Rainbow Dash walking up to Ponyville team S4E10.png Rainbow "it's where my friends are" S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Derpy smiling S4E10.png|Bulk Biceps, Derpy, and Pinkie Pie. Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "you lied to me" S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells off Spitfire S4E10.png Spitfire takes off sunglasses S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Spitfire "ready to fly?" S4E10.png|"Ready to fly?" Soarin happy again S4E10.png Spitfire apologizes to Soarin S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Rainbow "come on, Ponyville relay team!" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash about to take off S4E10.png Bulk Biceps joins Rainbow and Fluttershy S4E10.png Ponyville qualifies! Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Timekeeper S4E10.png|Timekeeper. Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Bulk Biceps finessing through hoop S4E10.png Bulk Biceps through the hoop S4E10.png Bulk Biceps flies toward Fluttershy S4E10.png Bulk Biceps passes baton to Fluttershy S4E10.png Fluttershy fumbles with horseshoe S4E10.png Fluttershy catches the horseshoe S4E10.png Bulk Biceps out of breath S4E10.png Twilight wearing rainbow wig S4E10.png|Hey, Twilight, is it just me, or do you look like Juliet Starling when wearing that cheerleader outfit? Fluttershy flying through hoops S4E10.png Fluttershy flying at high speed S4E10.png Fluttershy passes baton to Rainbow S4E10.png Mane 4 watching Rainbow Dash fly S4E10.png|Ponies spectating the relay. Cloudsdale cheerleaders cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Cloudsdale cheerleaders S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying through hoops S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying high up S4E10.png Applejack eating apple brown betty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying up at high speed S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Timekeeper "Ponyville qualifies!" S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk hugging Rainbow S4E10.png Mane 4 cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png|Rainbow's friends cheering. Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Ponyville team looking at crowd S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Timekeeper giving medals to Ponyville team S4E10.png Spitfire taps on Rainbow's shoulder S4E10.png Spitfire holding Wonderbolt pin S4E10.png Spitfire gives Wonderbolt pin to Rainbow S4E10.png Rainbow smiling at Spitfire S4E10.png Bulk Biceps victorious "YEAH!" S4E10.png|"Gimme a YEAH!" Mane 4 victorious "yeah!" S4E10.png|"Yeah!" Twilight and friends walk up to Rainbow S4E10.png|Heading to the winner's circle. Twilight with hoof around Rainbow S4E10.png Timekeeper taking Ponyville team's photo S4E10.png|P is for Photo Group photo S4E10.png|What are you doing there, Derpy? Ponyville team photo in friendship journal S4E10.png Rainbow writing in friendship journal S4E10.png Rainbow looking at Pinkie outside S4E10.png Rainbow joins her friends outside S4E10.png Wonderbolt pin with rainbow glow S4E10.png|Two down, four to go. Promotional Rainbow waterfalls village.jpg Wonderbolts flying promotional S4E10.jpg pl:Rainbow Falls/Galeria